Why Me?
by whimsical-pudding
Summary: Zexion, the most intelligent boy and killjoy of the Organization, becomes someone he doesn't want to be. His girly self.
1. Prolouge

_Zexion's POV_

* * *

Why does it have to be me?

I didn't want to be like _this_!

You see, all of this happened on such a normal morning.

I woke up from my sleep because of the tolling bell, signalling the wakeup call. I bathed and dressed in my cloak and made my way towards the dining hall to see my comrades—no, none of them are my friends—making their selves look like _idiots_ to anyone else. Our Superior was just staring into space with Number Seven throwing the occasional glance at him. Number Nine and Eight were just laughing their heads off from Number Two's jokes with Number Thirteen and Fourteen. Number Eleven was trying to make Number Four's eyes remain on him and only him, but failing miserably as Number Four was preparing coffee in the kitchen. Number Twelve was sending the occasional sparks up at the ceiling and Number Three and Number Five were just keeping their selves entertained as Number Five was playing with his game while Number Three was braiding his hair.

Yes, this is the eyesore in the morning called Organization XIII.

As I sat, in between Seven and Five, I opened up the daily newspaper—I don't know how we get this paper, but I leave the atypical things to our Superior—and read as Four proceeded to pass us our coffee. Drinking up mine once the cup touched the hard surface, I folded up the newspaper and went off to go to my sanctuary called the library until a sudden pain erupted from my stomach, making me go onto my knees and collapse on the floor, breathing shallowly until my mind blacked out.

Possibly, I hoped that it was just a dream, because the pain never left even as I blacked out.

But that was just hope.

And three days after that incident, I would wish that I could return to my wonderful dreamless sleep.

Why?

The reason is—it still haunts me—when I woke up, I saw myself turned into a girl.


	2. Chapter 1

_Zexion's POV_

* * *

I groaned as the bell tolled from outside, signalling that it was time to wake up. I don't know why the Superior has to wake us up at such an early time, but I got up, looking around my room. Nothing much changed as books and parchments were littered on my desk. My blankets are tangled over my legs and my pillow somehow went to the floor. It must be from the work Superior gave me yesterday.

"_As the say Zexion,"_ I thought to myself, swinging my legs off the bed, my eyes still closed. _"Better up than down."_

As I fully stand and stretch my arms upward, I felt something attached to my body fall to the floor. I blinked open my eyes and looked down to see my pyjama pants not attached to my hips.

"Huh?" I ask myself, but covering my mouth almost instantly, eyes wide with shock. My voice was never that high-pitched before! I enter my bathroom with such haste and look at the mirror and screamed.

* * *

_Demyx's POV_

* * *

"Did anybody hear a scream?" I asked out loud interrupting everyone's daily chatter and coffee.

"Nobody screamed, Dem," Axel says comfortingly, patting me on the back. "You're just missing your little Zexy, that's all."

"Hey, only I can call Zexy, Zexy," I pouted, looking at him and flicking a piece of sausage to his face. "And besides, I have a funny feeling."

"What'd you mean, Dem?" Roxas asked, munching on his bacon. Axel wiped his face out of sausage grease, and glared at me.

"It's like something's going to happen," I mutter, looking at my sunny-side eggs.

"Nothing's going to happen until you cause it, Demyx," Larxene chided, looking at her kunai with interest. By far, even Superior, Larxene is the scariest of them all. She electrocutes me, even when I'm in the water!

"Besides, Dem," Axel said comfortingly, his cheek leaning on his palm. "It's not like a female Zexion will run up here and kill someone, probably Vexen, and—"

"Shh," Xion said, hushing everyone's conversation. "Do you guys hear something?"

As a matter of fact, we can hear fast stomping, the ceiling above releasing dust. All of us looked intently at the door, Axel still drinking his juice. And after a few moments, both doors banged open revealing—

_Oh my god._

"_Where,"_ Zexy thundered, stepping inside the room, looking at everyone. Axel spat out his juice in pure and utter surprise. _"The. Hell. Is. Vexen?"_

None of us answered, apparently we're all surprised. I noticed that his bangs were shorter, revealing the sapphire blue eyes, instead of the usual one. Not only was that, but the normal short hair at his back longer than it should be. The short height decreased even more. And his body seemed to be smaller and curvier than before.

Oh, and did I mention that Zexy is a _girl_?

"Who would've thought that Axel's guess came true?" Xion said in disbelief, looking at Axel.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Zexy whispered, his—I mean—_her _eyes suddenly changing into ominous silver. "If one of you doesn't tell me in a matter of ten seconds, so help me I'll castrate you all with a single page of my Lexicon—"

"He's right there!" We all shouted, pointing at Vexen who merely shrunk onto his seat.

"_You,"_ Zexion growled, stomping her way towards him, an aura so dark as night surrounding her. _"Do you have any idea, what you did to me?!"_

"Now, now Zexion," Vexen tried to say as Zexy was just in arm's length in front of him. The more he tried to resist, the faster Zexy steps to him. "No need to be rash—"

"_Rash?_ Turning me into this, this _abomination_ isn't _rash_?" Zexy shouted shrilly, making us all cringe. "This isn't anything to be called as _rash_! You turned me into a female!"

"Do any of you have a video camera?" Luxord asked greedily, looking at Vexen's whimpering body. "This would be a good blackmail—"

"Shut up," Axel whispered helpfully, looking quite half-amused, half-scared at Zexy's form.

"Number Six," Superior called, making Zexy's dark aura retract from her body and look at him. "Why do you blame Number Four for this—"

"_Why?_ You are asking me _why_?" Zexy's asked, her voice hushed but venomous. "I'm sorry to be rude Superior, but have you not seen me in this _outrageous_ form?"

I could've laughed, but hell. I don't want to end up on my Zexy's bad side.

"Yes, I have seen but—"

"I am very sorry for interrupting your sentence, Superior, but my conclusion is that Vexen suddenly used one of his chemicals instead of my usual milk in my morning coffee," Zexy hissed, looking at Vexen with so much hate. "And knowing him, he usually mixes everything up.

"Also by knowing from each of your faces, _no one_ bothered to look after me subsequently I collapsed," Zexy says, looking murderous. "Did any one of you might have not concluded that my collapsing wasn't just _'stomach ache'_ that caused all this?"

No one of us answered. Well, sure Lexaeus carried her back to the room, but yeah, we thought it was just a small stomach ache. And her three days' absent is her day off, so we thought she was reading in her room!

"I thought so," Zexion huffed before pulling her boxers down. Our jaws dropped. She was lucky that her shirt was two times larger than her.

"Now if you will all excuse me, I need to change into more _suitable_ clothes, seeing that I'm a lady," She huffed, throwing the boxer into her seat. "Number Fourteen, may I ask assistance from you?"

"Anything if you shout again to Vexen," Xion snickered, leaving her seat. "And depending on your size, I think it's time for your wardrobe to change."

Xion giggled at us as all our jaws dropped lower before leaving us. In the corner of my eye, I saw Zexy roll her eyes Xion before slamming the doors loudly.

"Well," Larxene drawled sarcastically after minute's silence. "We all know that _someone_ picked a nerve at Zexion and made her go all pissy at Superior."

"And a punishment he shall have," Superior said clearly, looking at Vexen who has his head on top on the table. "One week of free molestation from Marluxia might do you some good, Number Four. But make sure that after an hour, you will be ready. We have a meeting. And wear casual clothes."

We all laughed at Marluxia as he did a funny victory dance while Vexen practically slid to the floor.

"I'll take good care of him, Superior. And we'll be probably done before that happens," Marluxia said happily and a little seductively as he threw Vexen on his shoulder and proceeded to go out of the dining hall, patting Vexen's ass while he's at it.

"Alright everyone," Superior says, gesturing Saix to stand up as well. "As I have explained to Number Eleven, we will have a meeting in an hour and I suggest that all of you must wear your casual clothing. Number Thirteen; please inform Number Fourteen and Six of this change. Is that understood everyone?"

"Yes, sir," We all responded stoically and Xemnas and Saix left, leaving us confused.

"Hm, what a weird request," I say cheerily, looking at everyone. "What do you think he has in plan?"

"I don't care, but I'm rather more interested on what's going to happen to Vexen," Xigbar laughed, looking at us with his eye.

"I bet you ten thousand munny that Vexen won't be able to move his body later," Luxord laughed, standing up.

"As if," Xigbar snorted, also standing. "Marluxia will pass out in excitement from nose-bleeding all over the place before that happens."

"We'll see," Luxord said, opening up a portal and entering it. Xigbar did the same.

"See you guys later?" I say gleefully before opening a portal to myself.

"Yup, got it memorized?" Axel says and I cringe slightly. He has to say his words, hasn't he?

"Yeah, yeah," I waved off, stepping inside the portal.


	3. Chapter 2

_Demyx's POV_

* * *

"Stop grabbing my butt, Axel!" Roxas roared, covering his own butt as we entered the room. "Even though I'm your boyfriend, that doesn't mean you can grope me whenever you like!"

"But I can't help it! You're wearing casual clothes!" Axel defended, crossing his arms, a smirk playing on his lips. "And you look sexy!"

"Axel, just shut the fuck off and don't you even—I told you not to!"

I rolled my eyes and laugh. Yup, this is why they are my best friends. They always bicker, even if they are in a relationship. Anyways, there is a reason why Axel gropes Roxas. It's because he's wearing a blue tank top with the words _'Best in the World' _printed in black, a black leather jacket, black pants with chains on his left side and his favourite black-and-white checker Converse. Axel on the other hand, wore a red shirt with the words _'Flamesilocks'_ printed in black, his denim jeans, red Converse high-tops and a black wristband.

I seemed to be different because I wore a blue plaid blouse, a black varsity jacket, black denim pants that has white paint splattered all over, white Converse shoes and my black headset. Heck, don't blame me if Roxas and Axel wear Xigbar's creations.

"Shut up guys, Xigbar and Luxord are having a little hissy fit!" Larxene shushed us, pointing at the arguing two. "Xigbar won the bet."

"Get out," Axel said in disbelief, looking at the two making a scene in the middle of the room. "This is like, what; the second time Xiggy won a bet?"

"Looks like it," Roxas says, smirking slightly as Luxord finally tackled Xigbar to the ground, screaming what I think are British obscenities at him.

"Anyways, that's not what everyone's waiting," Marluxia said from up top, his nostrils corked with tissue. Vexen was silently sobbing at the other side, his head turned.

"Molested him?" I ask him happily as I got onto my seat.

"Yup, and all it had to do is use a whip!" Marluxia grinned; clearly unfazed by the disgusted looks we all gave him. "What? It's true!"

"Yeah, yeah. And Roxas always tops," Axel rolled his eyes, looking at Roxas who just threw his keyblade at him. I roared in laughter. "Ow!"

"Enough," Superior barked as he entered the threshold, Saix just behind him. "Two, Ten, go back to your seats. And Twelve, please do not cross your legs."

"But why?" Larxene whined, not moving her legs. Axel looked up from caring his injured shoulder and yelped.

"What are those blasted fishnets for Larxene?" Axel asked, clearly horrified and closing his eyes, head turning away. "And what kind of person wears _that_ kind of skirt?!"

"The fishnets are for smize, and the thing you are saying is a skirt is just a piece of under—"

"Twelve, please stop the racket," Vexen mumbled, looking at her wearily. "It's bad enough Marluxia—"

Marluxia coughed and gave a glare to Vexen who recoiled and sighed dejectedly.

"—I mean, _Marly_, has to make me wear briefs with so little cover," Vexen said clearly, slightly blushing and flinching at our laughter to him. Even Superior and Saix cracked a smile.

"Anyways, where are Six and Fourteen?" Saix asked as he sat on his chair.

And that is when the shouts of frustration and persuasion are heard.

"_No Number Fourteen! I will not enter that room even if you did chain me!"_

"_Come on, Zexion! You don't look that bad!"_

"_I don't?! I'm wearing—no, don't you dare cuff me, Xion—"_

"What's going on out there?" Axel laughed. I got off my seat and started to go to the doors, but recoiled as the shouts went louder.

"_Let me go Xion! The cuffs hurt!"_

"_Nu-uh! You asked for _my_ help in your clothes personally and I _will_ show my work of art to the others!"_

"This is insane!" Roxas gasped, his eyes filled with tears laughter until both the doors banged open, Xion pulling on a long chain. Xion was wearing a white blouse with ruffles, sky blue shorts, white knee-high socks and black shoes. Her hair was in two pigtails.

"Help me!" Xion gasped as she struggled with the long chain. "Who knew she—"

"_I'm a boy, Xion!"_ Zexy yelled from outside.

"—can be so strong!" Xion wheezed as Axel and Roxas got off our their seats, Xigbar trailing behind them and taking hold of the chain. "On the count of three, pull! One!"

"_Xion—!"_

"Two!"

"_Don't you dare—"_

"Three!"

We all pulled our hardest and Zexy burst in, her hands in chains and a very embarrassed yet very venomous expression on her face.

"_Ow!"_ Zexy merely shouted as we pulled her in. _"Do you have to pull that hard, Xion?!"_

"If it means of getting you in this room, then yes," Xion huffed, collapsing on her knees and sighing tiredly. "Sorry we took so long, Zexion escaped from me after she heard that there was a meeting. Admit it Zexion, you—wait, are you _crying_?"

My eyes widened and looked at Zexy, who was on the floor, her hands slightly red from the cuffs. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, hanging from her left shoulder.

"Oi," I said crouching in front of her. "You okay?"

Zexion lifted her head up and sniffed, rubbing off the stray tears and looking at me with a forced straight face. "I don't cry, I am a—oh, who am I kidding," She muffled out, tears already on cheeks. "My hands are aching," She mumbled, her eyes red. "And I look horrible…"

I looked down at what she's wearing and blushed. She wore a white summer dress and brown sandals. I've noticed that her hair was held with a brown headband with a ribbon and the end of her loose braid was tied in a brown ribbon.

"You look fine," I say sternly, wiping the tears from her face and took the key Xion handed me. I removed her cuffs and looked at her wrists. Even from the short amount of time, it was rubbed raw and skin was peeling off. "Ouch. Xion, do you have bandages?"

"Er, I think so," Xion said as she rummaged her brown bag before handing me a white roll. I took my time as I bandaged Zexy's arms, her muttering _'ouch, ouch'_ repeatedly and using my water healing abilities. As I finished, Zexy had her head turn, her cheeks tinted with red. "So, Zexion, what are you going to say to Dem-Dem?"

"T-Thank you," Zexy muttered silently so I can only hear. I grinned and grabbed her body, carrying her to her seat. "N-Nine! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"I don't want to! I'm helping a friend," I said in a sing-song voice before placing her on her seat. "Besides, I think the others are enjoying your distress."

"Why I ought to put you all in my Lexicon," She muttered angrily as she looked at me. "But t-thank you again, Nine," She murmured again, quietly so that I can hear. "At least you understand my anguish."

"Yes, well everyone," Superior said as I sat on my seat, his eyes roaming around the room. "I have a special announcement. And I want everybody to partake."

"Yes Superior," We all said loudly.

"After collecting so many hearts, I have decided that all of you needed a break," Superior declared, looking at us all with a smile. "So, I have prepared a vacation for all of us! We all will be going to the beach!"

We all cheered except for Zexy, who I think is tired all of a sudden.

"When are we leaving, Superior?" Larxene asked excitedly, Marluxia's head bobbing in agreement.

"Right now," Saix says, looking at his wristwatch. "And I suggest that if you want to bring something, get it right now. All your clothes have all been packed and—yes, that means your new clothes as well Number Six, since we have ordered you new ones—everything is in order. We all leave in ten minutes because we need to rent a bus in another world, so make haste."

"Yes sir!" We all exclaimed, practically jumping off our seats and running towards the door. I was supposedly going to run to my room to get my sitar until someone grabbed my hand. I turned my head around and found Zexy, looking at the floor quite embarrassed.

"Is something wrong, Zexy?" I ask curiously. She hitched her breath and looked at me pleadingly with a face.

"Can I help you with something?"


	4. Chapter 3

_Demyx's POV_

* * *

"You don't have to do this, Zexy," I whined, trying to grab my sitar from her hands. She kept slapping my hands away. "It's heavy!"

"I don't mind!" Zexy stated at me, her forehead beaded with sweat as she carried my sitar. If this continues, I don't know who'll pass out, Zexy from carrying my sitar case, or me pleading her not to. "This is called gratitude, Nine!"

"Fine!" I said, giving up. But at that time, we were in front of the library. "But I will bring you some books!"

"But Nine—"

"No buts," I said firmly as she tried to make an excuse. "I know that you can't live a day without reading a book, and I will bring you some books! Now, which ones do you want to bring?"

She muttered something incomprehensible under that.

"What's that?" I asked, leaning in.

"M-Mangas," She said more clearly, not meeting my face. My jaw dropped, but I smiled instantly. There was a flushing face I can see.

"Which aisle?"

"T-The last one on the right," She muttered, defeated as I skipped towards there, my jaw once again dropping. Boy, it was full! Even the mangas that I read are in here! "Um, Nine? Are you alright?"

"Never better," I mumble, my eyes roaming from shelf to shelf. "I never knew that you love reading mangas!"

"I-I've kept it a secret," Zexy said, not looking at me. "It's my past time to read when I'm not in the mood to read dictionaries, encyclopaedias and all the others."

"Well, which series do you want to bring?" I ask, looking at the cover of _Blue Exorcist _volume four.

"Anything is fine," Zexy says, finally looking at me, but her eyes where full of curiosity. "Which one are you reading?"

"Um, I think I'm reading _Inuyasha_," I said thoughtfully, pulling out the volume.

"Then bring that," Zexy says, suddenly giving me a big bag. "And can you bring _D. Gray-Man_ while you're at it?"

I snorted as I put in all the books. "I've never pegged you as an action type, Zexy. But the hint of romance is really fascinating."

"S-Sorry," Zexy says, looking solemn as I zipped up the bag as I finished. "And I'm never the romantic, Nine. We have no hearts."

"Oh we do too have hearts, don't be mad," I say airily as I lifted the bag.

"Guys!" Xion huffed as she ran towards us when we got out the library. "You're late! The portal's already waiting!"

"Oops," I say before running, Zexy right at my heels. "Can you keep up?"

"I'm trying!" Zexion panted until I grabbed my sitar's case right off her back, gave her the bag full of books, took her free hand and ran as the portal was closing.

We jumped inside just right before the portal closed completely.

* * *

"Never again, I am going to let you carry my sitar," I huffed as I pulled her up. "Sorry about the hand. I forgot it was hurt."

"Its fine," She says, looking at me with a small smile. "Anyways, where are the others?"

"Right here, slowpokes!" Axel yelled from behind me. I turned my head and ran towards the big red bus.

"I love the big red bus!" I screamed my hands up in the air.

"I'm sure you do, now get inside before I slide the doors on you," Saix said hurriedly as Zexy went inside, being offered a seat by Axel, in by which, she stuck a tongue out and went into an empty seat. I hurriedly step inside and shiver as the air conditioner wind breathes on me.

The bastard.

"Why're you late?" Xion asked curiously from Roxas' side, which is now looking at the window as if it were a piece of sea salt ice cream.

"Zexy and I had to bring books to entertain ourselves," I said happily as I sat behind Axel, in which is occupied by Zexy. "Besides, how many hours is the trip?"

"Maybe we'll get there by night if there is traffic up ahead," Xemnas says before he instructs Xigbar the directions. "I hope all of you brought your pillows."

I groaned with the others. I forgot mine. As I sank in my seat, a small pillow was smacked on my head. "Ow—oh hey, a pillow!"

"I don't need it," Zexy said as she looked out the window before looking at me nervously. "C-Could we possibly change seats, Nine?" Zexy asked as she rubbed her eyes. "I get dizzy when I look out the window whilst driving."

I nodded and shifted over, placing the pillow on the window as I leaned over it.

"If you want to sleep on me, its fine with me," I suggested to Zexy, who merely shrugged until she took out the bag full of books, opened it and rummaged for something. After moments, she produced a blanket and another pillow. "Why the hell do you keep these?"

"I sometimes tend to get sleepy whilst I am in my library, so I put all my necessities for bed inside the bag," She says plainly, placing the pillow on my lap, unfolding the blanket and draping it on us. "I thought it was compulsory because for a trip, you'll tend to get bored and such, so that's why I had you put the books in the bag. I always leave my bag there so it would be easy to find."

"Now that's just unfair!" Axel sulked as he looked at us from his seat. "You don't see us holding or leaning with a pillow…"

"You're just jealous because Zexy likes me more than you," I stuck out my tongue playfully at him. I felt something brush my left arm and I turned. Zexy was already falling asleep.

"Well, you don't see that coming," Axel snorted until Zexy smacked him on the face.

"Stop your whining, Eight," She yawned, looking at him with half-closed eyes. "I am… trying… to… fall… asleep…"

And she's out.

"She must be recovering her stress from Vexen's potion," Xion mused as Zexion snuggled closer. "Aren't you happy Dem?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Sure am! That means Zexy likes me!"

"Yeah, and I'll smack her with a pillow next time she smacks me," Axel scoffed.

"Don't you dare hurt Zexy," I say, looking at him. Axel just laughed. "Meanie!"

"But hey, mind if I snuggle with you and Zexy, Dem?" Axel asked. And about the same time, Zexy's head shot up and looked at the redhead called Axel with eyes that meant what she says by which is:

"_Hell no."_

Oh hey, Axel trembled back in his seat.

"Want help with sleeping, Zexy?" I asked, looking at her dishevelled state. She just looked at Axel's chair as if she were trying to burn it with her eyes until I placed my earmuffs on her head, covering her ears. "It helps with sleeping," I mouth to her and she nods, leaning back onto my arm and after a few minutes, soft snoring could be heard.

"And there she is, sleeping like a rock," Roxas mumbled as he snacked on some Cheetos he's been sharing with Xion. "Hey Axel, Zexion's asleep."

"Good. I'd be dead if she weren't still," Axel sighed before yelling at the top of his lungs. _"Saix! Where are we going for lunch time?"_

And do you know what the answer is?

It's a Claymore flying towards Axel.

Best answer there ever is.


	5. Chapter 4

_Demyx's POV_

* * *

"To hell with this lunch!" Axel shouted, refusing to eat his food. We weren't actually going to stop for food. Instead, Saix gave us lunches that he made, by which consists a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bottle of orange juice and for dessert, a chocolate chip cookie. "Give me some real food! I am not a child!"

"Stop yelling and start eating!" Saix shouted, practically shoving the sandwich into Axel's mouth.

"Come on, Axel," Roxas said tiredly, because he's gone through this before. Many times, in fact. "It's not that bad."

"Um, Saix? Axel's choking," Luxord pointed out from his seat.

"Let him be," Saix said, not caring at all. Roxas hurried over to Axel and pounded his back, making him choke out the sandwich in the aisle.

"How horrendous," Zexy mumbled, looking wary at what Axel got out. "I think I will sleep for the rest of the trip. I feel a little sick…"

"Do you want some water?" I asked quickly, rummaging my sitar case for my extra bottle of water.

"No, no, I will be quite alright, Nine," Zexy said until she puffed out her cheeks, stood up, took the barf bag from the backseat and hurried towards the back. Xigbar stopped driving and we all looked at Zexy in the back, standing as she retched out all of the food she had eaten.

"Gah!" I shouted with the others as Zexy suddenly collapsed on her knees, her retching becoming more like coughing. "Z-Z-Zexy! Are you okay?!"

"Like hell she's okay, Demyx!" Larxene shouted as she ran over, a towel already in hand with Xion trailing behind. "Okay, if you don't want to barf yourselves, I suggest that you keep distance—"

"That's a lot," Xion said in a hushed, scared voice. She was covering her mouth, her eyes widening as she looked at Zexy. "Zex…?"

"Oh shit," Larxene says hurriedly before crouching next to Zexy. "Good god, what happened to you?"

"I just barfed, that's all," Zexy tried to stand, but failing miserably. "I don't need any—"

"Uh, yes, you do," Larxene said, throwing the barf-filled bag out the window Xion just opened. "To hell with this, after we finish the trip, Vexen will turn you into the boy you are. The chemicals must've messed with the strength of your body. Now you look like a scrawny girl."

"Yes, _thank you_ for pointing it out," I heard Zexy mumble sarcastically as Xion and Larxene half-carried Zexy next to me. I hurriedly took the pillow from the side and placed it over the other on my lap as Larxene and Xion laid her head on my body.

"Sleep is what you need," Xion said commandingly, looking at Zexy with stern eyes. Larxene protruded sleeping pills from her pocket and handed them to Zexion, who weakly placed it inside her mouth and drank some water. After a few moments, Zexy snored away, leaving us sighing in relief.

"Ah, the Z's are floating in the air again," Roxas noted, looking around as the bus moved forward.

"Roxas, you and your crazy words are getting worse. I swear you take them from Axel," Xion sighed as she shook her head, sitting back on her seat.

"Hey! I resent that! I don't always say clueless words! That's Dem's job!" Axel defended, pointing at me.

"Nu-uh! I don't think before I say it! You do! It makes you more stupid!" I countered, pouting at him.

"Er," Xaldin said from up front. "Should that be the other way around?"

"It's Demyx saying it. I wouldn't be surprised at all," Larxene scoffed as she finished her cookie. "Anyways Xion, did you give her the swim suit I suggested?"

"I had the Dusks put it inside her luggage," She said in a hushed tone. Is it me, or is it just hot inside the bus? "Oops, sorry for the blush, Dem."

"Must be thinking of Zexion in a swim suit!" Xigbar shouted in the driver seat. "Tell me, Xion, is it a one piece swimsuit or two pieces?"

"That'll be a secret that is for us women to know, and for you men to find out," Xion giggled, Larxene sniggering at our faces.

"Now that's one of the weirdest relationships ever," Axel said, looking out of the window until he was electrocuted by Larxene.

* * *

"Looks like we'll be arriving before night, since it's just four in the afternoon," Xaldin mused as a beach appeared in front of our eyes, a huge white house standing next to it. Zexy was still sleeping, but she was peaceful. "Anyone up for a swim?"

"Heck yeah!" I cheered until Xigbar suddenly stopped the car, making me fall forward and hit my nose on the seat. "Ouch!"

Axel, who was snoring very loudly, let out a roar. "The hell man?! Is this Pick-On-Axel day?! Because I've received a bloody Claymore, a stupid electrocution and right now, I received a bruise!"

"We're here!" Xigbar said happily.

"_Don't you ignore me, you pirate bastard!"_

"Mm, what's Axel doing now?" Zexy mumbled sleepily, rising up from her sleep. Damn. "We're here already? I thought we were supposed to be there by nightfall?"

"Blame Xiggy's driving," I said to her as she handed back my earmuffs. "Lucky you. Because when you were awake, I think the retching would be more pronounced. Feeling alright?"

"Yes, thank you for asking," Zexy said as she untangled herself from the blanket, folding it up nicely, placing it in the bag with the pillows and we stood up like everyone else. She slightly tilted her head upward and smiled slightly. "Ah, the smell of the ocean."

"You like the ocean?" I asked curiously as we filed out of the bus to receive our luggage.

"Just the smell," She said as Axel tossed her a bag with the size of child. "Ah!"

"Oops," Axel grinned until his head was dumped with a red duffle bag. "Ouch! See? This is why you keep beating me!"

"Yes, it's because you are the annoying blabber mouth that we have to beat you up," Zexy snarled, looking at him with the _'I-dare-you-to-say-something-back-at-me'_ eyes. I was really happy that the real Zexy was back, even if she was a girl. The sweet one made me feel uneasy and happy at the same time.

"Alright everyone," Superior commanded from the front of the house. We all scurried there and waited. "We have seven bedrooms here inside the house and your numbers are on the door with your partner. And may I remind you, there will be no _hogging_ of food—"

"Yes, yes," Zexy said, going towards the door of the house, turning the door knob and entered inside.

"That was supposed to be locked," Xemnas said, looking at the open door. After a few moments, one of the windows opened from the second floor and Zexion's head appeared.

"Well? Am I going to be here all day without any occupants? Because I _will_ lock the door and—"

"We're coming! We're coming!" Superior shouted in irritation. "Vexen, once we get home, I want Six back to his usual self, understand?"

"I can if you persuaded _Marly_ there not to molest me," Vexen said promptly, ignoring the fact that Marluxia just sulked behind him.

"We'll stay here for only two days, so yes, that gives you the chance to make an antidote," Saix said as he followed the Superior inside, looking at the house. "Hm, what an odd interior."

"Yeah," Axel said as he looked at the white walls. "Looks like… oh dear god, don't tell me that—"

"—Superior pretty much designed the house?" Roxas finished, looking at the white walls disgustingly. He wasn't the only one. We have to go to a beach house... only to find that it resembled to castle. Genius. "Looks like it."

"He should've just placed an outdoor pool big enough for waves," Axel grumbled, crossing his arms in discontent.

"So everyone, I want all of you in your swimming trunks and bathing suits," Superior commanded, ignoring the looks we were giving him. Well, call us the gaping fish because that just sounded outright ridiculous and commanding at the same time. "We'll all have surfing competition right outside as the waves are just fresh at this time, and the winner will get a week off of work by the time we return with a partner—"

"We'll be right back," We all shouted in unison as we all ran upstairs to change upstairs until we caught sight of an only t-shirt clad Zexy with a book and a white floating hoop thingy in her right hand and a towel in the other.

"Don't talk," She said as she held up a hand, silencing Axel and Xigbar. "I suggest that all of you change. But I wish you all luck in the surfing competition."

"Wait, so you're not competing?" Roxas asked, looking surprised. "You're Zexion. You like having days off."

"Yes, I have to agree on that, Thirteen," Zexy nodded in understanding. "But as I often do my days off from researching, it is clearly no use to me. And to add my understatement, I do not have a surf board to begin with."

"But you can borrow my surf board," Xigbar added hopefully.

"Frankly, I do not want to," Zexy said in an off-hand voice before weaving around us and going back down the stairs.

"So much for teasing her and looking at her swimwear," Xigbar mumbled under his breath as he joined Luxord in their room. Roxas and Axel were sharing a room, as did Xaldin and Lexaeus. Marluxia was happy that he was sharing with Vexen. Xion and Larxene are contented that they were sharing a room. But to me, it was hell because I tried not to listen at Axel's laughter as I stared at the door leading to our room.

Zexy's my bloody roommate.

And to hell with Luxord's British accent.


	6. Chapter 5

_Zexion's POV_

* * *

This is just downright outrageous.

I feel like I have been stripped off my rank.

"Do I really have to participate, Superior?" I asked, clearly not enjoying the day. First of all, I've been turned into a _woman_, I should have at least a shred of dignity even when I'm a _woman_. Secondly, I was _forced—_without a hint of _remorse_,mind you_—_by Fourteen to wear this demonic dress, and lastly, to add then we go to this beach for no reason but a vacation and I get a room with Nine. The thing that was added in my list is participating in the said surfing competition.

"All is to participate, Six," Seven said tartly to me before departing with Superior to their room. I snorted as I was out of their earshot. Those dogs, they never seem to get anything without each other...

"This is giving me hell," I said to myself as I once bask myself in the sunlight. I slightly covered my eyes with my towel hand. "I knew I should have brought sunglasses…"

Either way, as I was silently thanking myself for wearing sunscreen, I placed my towel on the side of the beach before heading towards the ocean. I held my book and hoop aloft so that it would not get wet until the water was at my knees length. Placing myself on top of my hoop and kicking the water as to move away from the beach, I sigh to myself in relaxation before opening to the chapter I have left off.

That was after a few minutes, until the eerie silence of the waves were disturbed by excited shouting.

Well, so much for reading peacefully from the others. I open a small portal of darkness and placed my book inside so that it would not get wet. I rubbed my forehead in great weariness as the portal disappeared, leaving me to suffer the splashes and laughter called noise.

"I do not even know if I'm going to survive this," I mumble to myself until someone grabbed hold my hoop. "Gyah!"

I turned my hoop to see Nine looking—

"Hey there Zexy," Nine grinned at me. I was compelled to say anything else because, well he looked so… what's the word? Hot, I believe? "I thought you weren't gonna participate in the competition."

"Yes, I wasn't supposed to, until Superior said that it is compulsory," I say, feeling the heat rise up my cheeks. "I believe it was Seven who said that to me, but I think it's because I'm feeling incredibly unlucky today."

"Ah," He nodded, grinning until his face became somewhat serious. "So, can you swim?"

I looked at him with curiosity before shaking my head. "I can't. Why do you ask?"

"Because from my height, it's shoulder deep here," Nine said weirdly. My eyes widened considerably before I panicked and well, yes. I instantly drop out my hoop as I flailed my arms rapidly and go down to the water.

Quite a few seconds after I did so, a pair of arms grabs my waist and pulls me up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as I stared at the water, gasping for air.

"Yup, you are definitely petrified," Nine concluded happily, earning a glare from yours truly. He seemed unfazed though. "Anyways, can you float by yourself?"

"I almost _drowned_," I growled at him.

"Oh right, so here's you're floater," He said, pulling the white floater towards me and placing it around my head. "Drape your arms over it and I'll push ya to shore."

"And what shall be the prize for helping me?" I asked sarcastically as Nine slowly pushed from behind to shore.

"You'll call everyone by their name, and or nickname," Nine said quickly, a grin already plastered on his face. "Except Superior though. Don't want you to turn into a Dusk after all."

I looked at him as if he was turned into a clown. "Absolutely no—"

"If you say no, I'll drown you," Nine said, looking at me seriously. It was rare for him to look like this.

"Fine!" I say out loud, trying to ignore his cheers and valuing my life. "But if Axel so much comments a single word about this, so help me I'll—"

"Stick a drum stick in his ass? I'll wait for that," Demyx laughed heartily as I sighed when I felt the ground on my feet. "Look Zexy! The surfing competition is beginning already!"

I turned my head slightly to see Xaldin—oh I cannot believe I'm doing this—and Lexaeus already wading towards a big wave. But not long before they both stood up and glided on the wave, both lost their footing and fell. I look once more at the shore to see Xion, Vexen, Roxas, Saix and Superior holding out the numbers three.

"There are judges?" Demyx asked incredulously, looking surprised. "Oh this is not good…"

"What are you fretting about? You handle the water element just as well as you handle your Moogle plush toy," I said as I walked the way once the water was in waist length.

"Yeah, but one mistake can make a difference if it is good or bad. And that Moogle's name is Snookie-Wallops," Demyx said thoughtfully as he followed me behind. "Oi Axel! When's your turn?"

"When it's your turn," Axel said as he shamelessly looked at me. "Wow Zex, you look really cute in a wet t-shirt."

"One more word and I'll place you to Oblivion," I gritted my teeth before walking past him and taking my towel from the ground, placing the hoop as I did so. "So who is next?"

"Xigbar and Luxord's turn. Larxene's next with Marluxia, and then comes Demyx and I," Axel said as he sat next to me. I wrinkled my nose as his scent of burns ripples through my nose and I scooted away. "Aw Zex, don't be mean."

"I am not mean, I am just merely distancing myself from your odour," I say, looking ahead as Xigbar and Luxord came to my view, each bearing smug looks when they saw that they were both tied with their scores. After Larxene and Marluxia's opportunity, which turned into devastation as both were trying to out-beat the other, it resulted in their boards colliding and them dropping, Larxene got a seven and Marluxia got a six. It was Axel and Demyx's turn now and as they swam towards another wave, Superior gestured at me then pointing at my shirt. Frowning all the way, I slid outside my shirt and stare longingly at the blanket on the ground. This would really be a good time to read another book. As I stood up, placing a towel on my body so as to save myself from humiliation, I squinted my eyes to see that Demyx and Axel were practically enjoying themselves until they did a very amusing jump and dropping at the water, laughter already heard from here. I looked as they gave Demyx's score first, which is four tens and one nine. Axel received the same score, making their scores a draw.

"Wow, we got high scores dude," Axel congratulated as Demyx and he slapped each other a high-five before he looked at me with a sneer. "You're turn, Lady Z."

"As much as I would love to put your beloved butt inside my Lexicon and make you suffer its eternal wrath, I would not do it in front of the Superior," I said, wrapping my towel more tightly as he scanned my legs. "And it would be a precaution not to look at my legs, Axel."

"And would you rather read a book than surf? I know you can't swim," He taunted. I slightly winced and glared at Demyx.

"I didn't tell him anything!" Demyx said loudly, looking quite scared as I took a step towards him, but returning back.

"Come on, Zex. Why not just quit the competition?" He asked to me, his face barely inches from mine. I glared at him some more. "You can't swim—"

"You want a bet?" I asked loudly, ignoring the stares that were given to me.

"Yes I do. You'll get my PSP and all my munny earnings if you got a score higher than mine when you finally drop or land on the water. And if you lose, I want all of your manga collections burned by yours truly," He said rather smugly.

"Axel," Demyx cut in. "Isn't that going a bit too far—"

"That's a deal," I hissed venomously before removing my towel from my body, earning a few gasps from the boys, shoving Axel to the right so I can pass, snatching Xaldin's surfboard from his grasp and walked towards the water.

* * *

**A/N: Well. Hot damn.**

**Thanks for the favourites, follows and the reviews guys! But most of all, I didn't expect this to have about 125 views! First time ever! I really appreciate it so much! I'll add more Zemyx scenes because of this, just because of you. :" **

**You guys made me so giddy today. You made my day! :D Thanks so much! **

**And by the way, these characters belong to Square Enix and, no matter how much I want to own the, they do.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Zexion's POV_

* * *

As I waded my way towards the wave, I can hear Demyx's yells from somewhere. But I decided to continue with the competition. It was this, or the burning of my precious books.

"He will not burn by books," I muttered to myself as I steadily stood up when I got closer to the wave. "I'll show him."

I readied my stance as the others did before and I yelled in frustration. "I'll show his bloody arse!"

* * *

"_W-W-Wait," Roxas stuttered, looking at Zexion as she calmly glided on the wave, looking as calm as ever, although there was the flicker of irritation and anger on her face every once in a while. "I thought she can't swim?"_

"_She can't!" Demyx wailed as he paced worriedly on the sand, looking at the Zexion and the wave every time he stops. "She almost drowned earlier!"_

"_Whatever," Larxene said, looking really sadistic and very happy as possible. "But she looks so sexy in that two piece swimsuit I gave her. I mean the ruffle shorts? The best thing I've ever bought." She was still snickering until they heard a shout from the water to see Zexion, not so much inside the wave, but on top of it. _

"_Bloody buggering blitz-fucking hell," Luxord whispered in awe as Zexion looked kind of uneasy, but confident just as same. "I didn't know she could surf!"_

"_N-Neither did I," Axel whimpered, suddenly looking devastated. "But there's still hope—"_

"_No there isn't, she just did a backflip," Marluxia said amusedly. Axel literally dropped to the sand, swallowing helpful amounts._

"_Call it karma for belittling Zexion's skills," Xion giggled as Zexion glided back to the flat surface with the same expression that she had before. The judges raised all their scores and it was perfect ten, making Demyx cheer and Axel whimper in sadness. But after a few moments, Zexion literally fell into the water, reappearing moments later as she clutched the surfboard as if it were the only precious thing she had left, breathing rather heavily. _

"_I'm comin' Zexy!" Demyx yelled hysterically as he hastily took Zexion's white hoop and dived into the water._

* * *

"I'm never going to do that again," I said wearily as Demyx pushed me from the back. We were almost at the shore. "That was unequivocally ghastly."

"You did well you know!" Demyx shouted with cheeriness. "You got a perfect score! You beat Axel!"

"Really now?" I asked as I stood up when I felt the ground on my feet.

"Yeah, so you're keeping Axel's PSP," Roxas said cheerily, handing me my towel. I stared at him. "Take it as a thank you. I have a new way of teasing him right now."

"Oh, then you're welcome," I said before stopping as Axel gave me a sincere smile.

"Well," He said, ruffling my hair a little bit. "I guess I lose this—"

"Actually, to avoid you not paying your debts to Luxord once you start playing poker, you can keep half of the munny you earned and that PSP of yours," I say to him before he could say any more. "And you will buy me a new PSP with the other half of the munny."

His jaw dropped and so did the others. "Er, sure?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I think I need to roam around the beach so I can calm my mind," I said tiredly before slipping on my sandals and walking to the other side of the beach.

* * *

"_Er, should I say that you just got saved by the bell?" Xion asked, a little too nervously from the moment's silence._

"_Meh, who would've thought that she'd be this kind," Larxene sighed, looking slightly amused. "Either way, we'll change that in a moment when she steps in inside the basement."_

"_What'd you mean?" Demyx asked a little curious, his eye still roaming where Zexion is. _

"_Nothing, it's a _girl _secret," Xion giggled before cannon balling herself in the water with Roxas. "Gyah! It's so cold!"_

"_Got that right," Axel grinned until jumping in the water, a water gun in his hand. "Squirt War!"_

* * *

Dragging myself from the group of rocks, I sighed tiredly. Here I am again, looking already weary as I stared at my body.

"I am definitely regretting the day I've started work with Vexen," I mumbled to myself, folding my arms and rubbing them as a stray cold wind hit me. Blasted wind is going to make me have a cold. "And on this day, I will regret it even more."

As I walked along the beach, I felt something prick me on my foot. I yelped and lifted my foot up to see what pricked me. It was a blue-green gem. I took it from the sandy ground and shake off the excess sand, staring at its shining beauty. It was the same colour as Demyx's eyes.

"How… uncanny," I whispered as I turned the gem around. There were a few scratches from its rear end, but it's still in good condition. I looked at the ground once more to see a sea shell, a clam and a small starfish. I picked them all up and placed them on my towel, examining each and every corner. "I have never seen this kind of water beings before."

As I notice the sun already half-way down, I hastily covered my discovery and opening a portal, smiling albeit myself.

* * *

_Demyx's POV_

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" I asked out loud. She'd already been gone in an hour and the Superior was calling out her name.

"Maybe she was bitten and taken hostage by a very active monkey?" Xigbar said hopefully, looking at Superior. Unfortunately, he received three hits on the head by Saix, Luxord and I. "Ow!"

"I propose we do a search mission," Saix said in finality, looking at Superior for acceptance. But before he could even nod or say yes, Zexy appeared from the other side of the beach, panting slightly as she made her way here. "But I think I'd rather decline the mission. Six, where have you been?"

"I humbly apologize if you've waited for me," Zexy said looking like a dishevelled owl. And she's a very cute one, at that. "I got lost when I used the portal and where I landed was a horrible place. I had to run when I was almost bitten by an enthusiastic primate before I could open another one."

"See? Not all of my ideas are bad," Xigbar said proudly, puffing his chest out. I rolled my eyes and looked at her towel. It was sort of baggy, like it has something big inside.

"What's that you got there, Zexy?" I asked curiously as something shiny peeped out from the towel in her arms. She noticed where my eyes were settled, sort of jumped and hastily covered the shiny thing with the end of the towel.

"It's nothing, don't mind me!" She said in a very high-pitched voice before running towards the house. I blinked.

"Did she just—"

"Run from embarrassment?" Axel offered, placing an arm around my shoulders. "Pretty much."


	8. Chapter 7

_Demyx's POV_

* * *

Baths is the first thing Superior said when we were all inside, Zexy coming down carrying a new towel and some of the ladies necessities. When he explained that there were separate baths, Zexy was all stiff.

"Hey," I whispered to her, making her turn her head. "What's gotten in to you?"

"W-Well," She stuttered out, looking at the floor. "It's just—"

"Come on Zexion!" Xion giggled happily as Zexy was practically dragged away and into the female baths, leaving me slightly dumb-founded.

"Huh?" I said before someone gave me a noogie. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Don't worry about her Dem," Axel laughed as he led me to the baths, Roxas clutching his other arm. "She's just nervous because you guys are sharing a room."

"Shouldn't she be the one who's nervous? She's not a girl, but she's going in the girls baths."

"Uh... good point."

"You wear towels in baths, Dem," Roxas explained, looking weary at the perverted glances Axel keeps giving him.

"Oh," I mumbled sadly, looking at the baths, then back at him. "Aw."

"But Demyx, this is the first time I've seen you guys talking," Roxas said, looking at the bath in awe. It was like one of those Japanese hot springs with bamboo sidings and rocks. "Whoa!"

"Sweet!" Xigbar shouted gleefully and hastily removed his clothes, took a towel and literally cannon-balled himself in the spring. "Wow! It's great!"

"Now," Superior clapped his hands as to get our attention. "If you would follow Two's example, except for the cannonball, then all would be very fine."

"This is refreshing," I sighed in content as I dipped myself on the hot water. "This is better than any water spring…"

"You could say that again," Axel sighed, holding Roxas in front of him. Superior and Saix were at the other side of the spring, possibly kissing. Marluxia was trying to put a flailing Vexen on his lap, which is possibly the weirdest thing I've seen. Xaldin and Lexaeus were dozing with sleep. Xigbar and Luxord were drinking gin. Or is it rum? I don't know. "But I'd rather see those girls naked—"

"No, don't you dare," Roxas growled, looking at him. Axel laughed and nuzzled his face in Roxas' hair. Roxas is the type that gets jealous easily.

"Aw," I crooned, smiling albeit myself that is, until we heard shrieks coming from the other side of the spring.

"_Let me go, Larxene!"_ I heard Zexy yell in frustration. _"I can take this off on my own!"_

"_No way!"_ Larxene cackled. My face heated up, knowing what she is doing. _"I want to see how well-endowed your—"_

"_They're the size of a normal teenager!"_ Zexy shouts, obviously annoyed and embarrassed.

I could have laughed, but heck. What am I listening to? I felt the heat rushing to my face.

"_What cup size did you give her, Xion?"_ Larxene asked curiously.

"_I don't know, but I think it's a C-cup, thirty-two,"_ Xion replied, giggling. Axel was too stiff as the others to even laugh. It even alerted Superior and Saix.

"_Let me be—gyah!"_ Then there was this huge splash and we jumped. There was the sharp intake of breath from the side. _"Now that was uncalled for!"_

"_Uncalled, shmalled,"_ Larxene said as I heard another splash. _"Ahh, this hits the spot…"_

"_Which one?" _Zexy growled out. _"I want to hit it some more."_

"_Aw, Zexy, that should not come out from a lady!"_ Larxene chided. _"Especially from you!"_

"_I am not a woman,"_ Zexy sniffed, probably looking as annoyed as ever. _"I am a man that has been forced into this. I did not want this."_

"_Zexion, you're being a grammar-Nazi again,"_ Xion clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"_And that's just how I like it,"_ Zexy replied stiffly. After seconds, we heard a stomach growling for attention.

"_Er, did your stomach just growl, Zexion?"_ Xion giggled.

"_S-Sorry,"_ Zexy apologized silently.

"_I should get some food then,"_ Larxene said. I heard another splash, probably Larxene standing up and shifting. _"Should I get some spaghetti and Coke?"_

"_Yes, please,"_ Zexy muttered and my eyes widened. Did she just say please? There was an outbreak of giggling and when we heard a door slam, we men just gasped for air.

"Did we just hear that conversation out loud?" Xigbar asked quietly, absolutely mortified like the others. Axel face was just downright ridiculous, Roxas was silently twitching and the Superior and Saix's face were the usual straight with a small spasm or wincing.

"My mind is raped," Roxas mumbled quietly, his body snuggling more into Axel's for protection. "I think I can't take any more…"

"Don't worry Rox, I feel the same," Axel mumbled, still mortified at the conversation. We all winced as Xion's voice echoed again.

"_So, Zex,"_ She said out loud. Does she want us to hear this? _"Since we're both alone, I gotta ask you. From all the boys in the Organization, even from the ones with couples, who do you like? And not just like. I mean really like."_

There was a small splash and Zexy retorted in a stiff tone. _"I have no feelings for no one. I am a Nobody and nobodies are not supposed to feel any emotion."_

"_If so, then why are you always stuttering or blushing when Dem is with you?" _

Okay, that was really surprising. I think I lost a heart there.

"_W-What do you mean by that sentence, Xion?" _Zexy stuttered out, possibly looking more surprised than me.

"_I mean, do you have a crush on your number Nine?" _Xion asked, giggling until we heard a door open and close, footsteps growing louder. _"Ooh, that looks delicious!"_

"_Yes it is,"_ Larxene's smug voice rang out. _"Er, Zexion? Are you alright? You look pale."_

"_I've just been asking her if she harbours feelings for Dem,"_ Xion said in an off-handed voice. _"But anyway, Zexion, your skin is so soft!"_

"_It is not soft, the real term there is smooth," _Zexy corrected, undoubtedly recovering from her dazed stupor. _"But to relieve us of our loneliness since we are only three in this bath, how about we play a game?"_

"_What game?" _Xion asked curiously. There was a small pop from the other side and Xion laughed gleefully. _"Okay then! Just let me finish my food."_

There was a series of munching heard for a minute until several splashes are heard.

"_Okay, first to hit the target gets to makeover Zexion into a pretty girl, even with a haircut,"_ Larxene cackled out loud. _"Red is for me, green for Xion and white for Zexion."_

"_Deal,"_ Zexy agreed.

_She fucking agreed. _

Zexy_ never _agrees.

"Wait, say what?!" I asked loudly. Did she just agree on something that should not be agreed? Everyone was wading out of harms way as Larxene shouted that one word that made us all literally scramble for shelter:

"_Fire!"_

And the flurry of water balloons started to rain on us.

"To hell—ouch!" Axel shouted as a red water balloon hit him on his head. Most of us toppled backwards, getting knocked out with the balloons. I got a crotch hit from a white balloon. "This—is not—cool—_hey, that crotch shot was uncalled for_!"

"_Aim for Superior!"_ Xion and Larxene shouted gleefully from behind the hedge. The flurry of balloons suddenly got a lot more worse. _Where did they get those water balloons?_ Superior widened his eyes and instantly ran from the bath until a red balloon hit him from behind his head.

"Okay! Larxene hit Superior!" Roxas screamed as multiple white and green balloons keep hitting him on the head. "Stop throwing the balloons dammit!"

The red and green balloons weren't flying anymore, but the white ones were. And they were practically whizzing.

"Zexion, aren't you supposed to stop?" Axel yelled angrily, annoyed as white water balloons keep flying out.

"_No! I enjoy all of you screaming in pain and in misery!"_ Zexy answered, but I had to smile and laugh out loud.

Screw the fact that she owes me for the crotch shot.

Seems like she's enjoying herself and I'm liking it.


	9. Chapter 8

_Demyx's POV_

* * *

Well, we've had funnier days.

Even if we have been bruised for a bloody single night.

"That literally hurt, Xion," Axel growled out, shoving Xion playfully as we all sat in the living room, eating all of our ice cream after dinner. "And to you too, Zex. I thought we're pals this time. I'm ashamed of you."

"Don't think that just because I let go of that bet," Zexy scoffed, giving him a glare. "That it means that we're _'pals'_. I would rather have a mission in the Underworld than be pals with you."

"Aw, you're so cruel Zex," Axel sighed theatrically, placing his hands on his chest. "But anyways, how about we go for a volleyball game in the morning?"

"Do you have to think about every event when we're on vacation?" I asked, exasperatedly, but smiling just the same. Same old, same Axel. "When we were doing our mission in the Pride Lands, you started the game of who can scare the birds first."

"I just have a knack for those kinds of things," Axel grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and started to look around. After bathing, we all wore our pajamas. I had to excuse myself from the room since Zexy was changing, since—well, you know the rest. I am a gentleman, and gentlemen are courteous and whatever Zexy can put in here. "And speaking of these things, how about we watch a horror movie. Since we're all in pajamas and stuff, it'll get us in the mood."

"We'll have to pass that," Xion said, standing up and placing her cup on the table. Larxene grinned and followed her example, both standing in front of Zexy.

"What do you—oh no," Zexy said before paling. This is one of the times you could actually see Zexy helpless. "C-Can we do this another time?"

"Nu-uh," Larxene said grabbing her right hand while Xion grabbed the other. Zexy was already flailing her legs and I had to stifle a laugh. Sure she only had a huge t-shirt on, but heck, watching her flailing is priceless. "If you turn back a man tomorrow, I'd be regretting not doing that makeover thing on you."

"But I don't want to!" Zexy said out loud, looking positively mortified by the thought of make up on her face. I mean, who isn't? "Let me go!"

"A-a-ah! One more movement and I will forcibly put you in a thong," Larxene said in a sing-song voice that made me sputter from my ice cream. Zexy put a stop from her flailing and hung her head dejectedly, letting Xion and Larxene happily drag her to the stairs.

"Did you know that this is kidnapping?" Zexy asked warily as they were walking up.

"Nope, in a woman's world, we call this helping out a friend," Xion said in an enthusiastic tone. Halfway up the stairs, she said to us. "Watch a horror film and we'll be right back before the movie ends."

"And leave us some chips," Larxene said to us in a stern tone. They were out of our sight when we heard the door to their room open and close, leaving us all to sigh in relief.

"You know, if it weren't for you messing up the milk, we'd be suffering from Zexion's calm and very annoying behaviour," Axel pointed out to Vexen, who scoffed and resumed feeding Marluxia from his spoon. "And please, don't show your PDA here. It's just… maddeningly wrong."

"Hey, it's not like I'm the one cuddling Roxas," Marluxia defended, making Roxas splutter from his ice cream and instantly looked at Marluxia. "What? Is it wrong?"

"In more ways than one," I sighed as I opened up a Portal of Darkness, picked up three DVD's from my collection and showed it to the others, closing the portal as well. "Well, the only scary movies that I've got are _Sweeney Todd_, _Friday the Thirteenth_ and _Child's Play_."

"I do not like Chucky," They all said in chorus.

"Okay," I said, throwing the DVD in the trash can. "Then how about we watch _Friday the Thirteenth_?"

"Nah, that's only for Halloween," Axel scoffed, picking the DVD up and throwing it into the trash can. "We'll watch _Sweeney Todd_. I've never watched that before."

"Me neither," The others said automatically. Even Superior and Saix, who I believe is on the lap of Superior.

"Okay," I said weirdly, looking at them. "This is weird…"

Roxas snorted as I placed the DVD in the player and pressed play. "You don't know how that feels…"

* * *

We were halfway from watching the movie, and half of us were already biting on the cushions as Sweeney sliced another man's throat, blood spewing cleanly from their necks.

"I think I'm never going to shave my beard like that ever again," Xaldin whimpered. Luxord nodded his head energetically.

"But he is kind of talented," Axel mused, slightly grinning as Roxas whimpered in his arms. Sweeney was singing as he sliced his customers' necks, and I have to admit, he sings well. Johnny Depp is so awesome. So is Helena Bonham-Carter, but why the person's meat in pies? That's just awful! "Oh! She's baking their meat?"

"Oh gee, she isn't," Roxas snarled sarcastically to him, but his face turning once more to blue as the customers eat the meat pies. I think I saw in the corner of my Lexaeus excuse himself running towards the bathroom. "That's just horrible…"

"Amusing, more like," Axel laughed as an old man got sliced by the neck. "Haha! That looks so awesome!"

"That's mean Axel!" I yelled, staring at him incredulously. He enjoys getting old people killed? "You're masochist!"

"Actually, I'm a sadist," He corrected.

"Nu-uh, that's Larxene," I said, pouting at him. Lexaeus came back after a few minutes, looking pale as he groggily sat back down.

After thirty more minutes of watching the movie—actually, Axel kept commenting, even until now—we were at the end of the movie, watching the credits roll by as we stood up and stretched our backs. The ending was so scary. I mean, dancing with the woman who loves you and then placing her inside the oven because he saw his dead wife? It's a real sadistic idea. Lucky Larxene wasn't here, otherwise she'd have a plan boiling in a cauldron in her mind.

"I want to watch it again," Axel grinned, turning off the DVD player and television. It was already ten in the evening.

"To darkness with you," Roxas grumbled, punching on the shoulder. "But anyways, where are the girls? I thought that they were going to return before the movie ends."

And his question was answered by Xion and Larxene, both holding the ends of a huge cloth, looking thoroughly pleased.

"Sorry, she was pretty difficult to deal with," Xion apologized. We all stood at the bottom of the stairs, but I craned my neck. "But now, may I present to you—"

"Just take off the blasted cloth and be done with it," I heard Zexy grumble audibly, making some of us snicker. Larxene and Xion rolled their eyes and let go of the cloth.

I think my jaw dropped way below burial meters.

Zexy wore a black sleeping gown that showed the curves of her body. On her left thigh was a garter made of black lace. Her hair was in their natural way. She scowled, but she was blushing, folding her arms on her chest and looking away.

"This is why I'd rather be a boy," Zexy hissed silently, but I slapped myself awake. "Much less to look at."

"Oh my god," I breathed. "Zexy? Y-You're a knock-out," I widened my eyes and shut my mouth, trying not to look at Zexy's incredulous stare.

"Alright then, Zex, you agreed to our deal not to put too much make up on you," Larxene cooed, slightly pushing Zexy in front. Damn, she was blushing already. Zex looked at her accusingly before sighing in defeat and walking down the stairs. And before I know it—I was staring at her legs when she was coming down, really—she was in front of me.

"C-Come to bed with me," Zexy whispered.

Wait, say _what_?

"H-Huh?" I managed to say, looking at her with wide eyes. Axel and the others were just gaping like fish. She took my right hand pulled down, making her mouth come close to my ear. Hell, I can smell the sea breeze with a hint of lavender off her…

"Look," She whispered. I was staring at the stairs, but I noticed that she was tip-toeing so she can reach my ear. "Larxene, I did not know how she did it, magically altered our beds from two single beds into a king-size bed. So, if you can just say yes, I can feel that my mortification will grow dimmer."

She pulled away, and I stared at her with shock. But before I can say anything against it, I nodded my head. She sighed in relief, her hand still not removing itself from my wrist, and pulled me upstairs and into our room.

"No mingling in the sheets you two!" Larxene shouted playfully before Zexy slammed the door with such force that the door had a small crack. _"And Demyx! Wear protection!"_ Larxene added in after-thought.

"Give me a t-shirt, Demyx," She ordered, looking more exasperated as hell, plumping herself on the bed. I hurriedly went to my suitcase and took out one of my t-shirts. "I humbly apologize if you have to participate in this nonsense, Demyx. Larxene put me up to this when she threatened me with another thing I'd rather not say to you."

"Er, okay?" I said, clueless to what she said, giving her my t-shirt. She thanked me and proceeded towards the door to let her change until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Oof!"

"Are you an idiot?" She whispered harshly. I turned to look at her and I noticed a red blush on her face. "If Larxene sees you when you go out, she'll notice that I borrowed a t-shirt from you! And I'm only wearing it over this thing."

"And what'll happen if you get caught?" I ask curiously, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"She'll make me go on a date with one of her bartender friends," She whispered in finality, seriousness etched in her voice.

And now here I was, sitting on the bed as I watched Zexion wear my blue tee over her nightdress. Hell, I'd rather see her undress and dress rather than seeing her in a bar with a stranger.

"So, which part do you want to sleep?" I asked, looking over her. She was taking the garter off her leg when I asked her.

"Anywhere is fine," She huffed, throwing it on the desk and plopping herself once more on the bed. I smiled slightly.

"Then I'll take the left part," I said, scooting next to her and placing the covers over my head as she did hers. "G'Night, Zexy."

"Goodnight, Demyx," I heard her sigh wistfully. But a knock on the door gave me a jump.

"_Kiss him goodnight, Zex!"_ Xion shouted from outside the door. Zexy mumbled something under her breath that made me grin.

"Did you just say _'shit'_?" I laughed, making her glare at me. I leaned closer to her, put my hand behind her head and placed my lips on her forehead. "G'Night, Zexion."

And I laid back down, smiling slightly as I heard Zexy stammer out something.

* * *

**A/N: Oh My Glob. I have about 310 views this time. Seriously, I love you guys. So much. I'll make the next chapter extra special, I promise. **

**These characters are owned by Disney and Square Enix. Helena and Johnny are owned by, well, themselves, I guess?**


	10. Chapter 9

_Demyx's POV_

* * *

I woke up when Axel rudely banged on the door, shouting for us to wake up.

"_Oi!"_ He shouted from outside. _"Hurry up and get dressed! We're going for a volleyball tournament!"_

I lazily opened my eyes as the sun shined from the windows. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how I was going to kill Axel for breaking my dream of floating sitars and how my chest felt heavy until something brushed against my chest. That and the heavy weight resting on my right arm. I turned my head and gasped.

Zexy was slightly snoring her way to dreamland, her eyes peacefully closed and one of her hands was placed on my chest, the other tucked under her head. Blood ran up to my head as I felt one of her legs placed on mine. But the one thing that made me say that she's too cute to be even doing it is that her mouth was open, drool dripping from it.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is, let me never wake up__—_

"I said open up!" Axel shouted, banging the door open with his feet, breaking the doorknob and instantly making Zexy shoot upwards from my chest, her eyes narrowing onto Axel. "Oops?"

"Get the hell out Axel," Zexy growled out, making Axel back away from the room and run away, probably trying to find refuge in Roxas' arms. She looked at me with sleep still fogging here senses that I handed her robe towards her, in which she took gratefully. "Thank you, Demyx."

"You're welcome," I said, stretching my arms as I stood up, grabbing a swimming trunk and a top. "You'll be going outside, right?"

"If I can find another swimsuit," Zexion sighed, looking at her trunk. "When can I turn back? I want my old clothing, not any of these frilly things."

"Just you wait," I reassured, walking outside the room, my trunks in my hands. "You'll be back in no time."

I closed the door so she could have some privacy as she changed.

* * *

"_Xion! Left side!"_

"_Axel, at your left—no, wait, the right!"_

"_Will you just let me play—goddammit Demyx; you just can't suddenly hit the person on the head with a volleyball ball! Why the hell did you do that for?!"_

"_Hey! It was Marluxia who did that!"_

"_I saw you!"_

"_For Pete's sake, it was Marluxia!"_

"_But it was—"_

"Score for the White team," Saix announced after using his whistle. Yup, here we are, enjoying our last day at the beach with Axel's suggestion, volleyball. By far, we're winning with ten points to five. Poor Axel, but hey, he disrupted my staring. "Red team is still down by five points—"

"Oh, can we just continue the game?" He whined, but looking more confident. On his team were Roxas, Larxene, Xaldin, Xigbar and the Superior, who I think is really weird for joining up with Axel. In my team, I have Xion, Marluxia, Vexen, Luxord and Lexaeus, in my opinion, is by far the best team I've had. Who ever thought that Vexen was an ass-kicker when it comes to volleyball? Anyways, Saix was left to score us as Zexion was still in the house. Probably she was debating on which book to bring, but meh.

"Get ready for a serving of pain, Axel!" I shouted as the whistle blew and I threw the ball in the air and slapped it hard to reach the other side. Lexaeus bounced it to Larxene, who bounced it to Xigbar, by whom has his face contorted in a playful one.

"Here comes—"He shouted out, bouncing the ball up, before jumping up and slamming his two fists on the ball. Just as when Zexy came stomping towards us, wearing a black bikini with frills on the top and the bottom.

"_Who the _hell_ used all of my sunscreen—"_

"—my throw of unfathomable power!"

I didn't know that Zexy was already in the court, and before Saix whistled, she got hit on the face and got thrown back about ten feet.

"Er oops?" Xigbar said awkwardly until he ran off next to Zexy's side, kneeling just right next to me.

"What did I do to get this kind of punishment when I'm a lady?" She asked, looking pained. I hastily put the bag of ice—Xion handed it to me—and placed it on her nose, by which is bleeding terribly. "I never even get this when I was normal."

"Maybe it's an unlucky side effect? " I suggested, helping her stand up and guide her on a chair. She sat down gratefully, wiping the blood from her face with Xigbar's towel. Sucks for him. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine," She said, smiling slightly before quietly asking, "Kick their asses?" I grinned at her, placing my baseball cap—yes I have those—and went away.

* * *

"Well, that was boring," Axel concluded, splashing a whole bottle of water on his face. We won the game, leading with fifteen to nine. Zexy was positively grateful that I did kick their asses. "Who's up for a game of—"

"No more games," Roxas said, bonking him on the head with a water gun. "Let's just do something not ending in distress. How about we teach Zexion how to swim?"

"Definitely not," Zexy said aloud, wincing slightly as Xion braided her hair in two loose braids. She _tried_ not to kill Xion, I think. "I will not do such activity after having participating in that figuratively horrid activity in which you people call _'surfing'_. And I do not want to harm my nose even further."

"But you just," Roxas raised his hands in the air, frustrated as he tried to look for a good word. "—just went _ballistic_ when you did it yesterday!"

"I am not and nor will I ever be, _ballistic_," She said irritatingly. "And from where I stand, I haven't read three-quarters from the books that I've brought."

"Meh, books, schmooks," I said, waving a hand and instantly picking her up in my arms, making her squeal in protest and the others to cheer. "We're going to teach you how to swim, and I don't care if you're a woman."

"Do you see this?" She demanded towards the Superior, trying to run away from my arms. The Superior only looked blank. Yup, this guy only has a heart when Saix is involved. "_This_ is why I should have stayed inside the Castle!"

"But this is fun!" I said, stepping into the water as well as removing her slippers in a second. She stiffened and proceeded not to squirm as I walked on the water. I stopped when the water was lazily drifting by my hips. "Okay, I'm going to put you down and when you step, it'll be only about mid-stomach."

As I carefully placed her down, Axel and the others were slowly wading behind, holding water guns. "Later," I said strictly. Axel, like the good ass he was, nodded enthusiastically and looked at Zexy with anticipation.

"Okay Zexy," I said anxiously, rubbing my hands together and looking at her straight in the eye. "I want you to just turn around and let your body fall slowly on the water."

"What do you mean?" She asked to me, scare laced in her words as she carefully turned around.

"I just want to know if you can float," I said turning like she did. "All you need to do is just lay flat on your back on the water and lift your legs. Like when you lie down."

"Okay," She breathed out, closing her eyes and slowly descending her back. I let my hands hold her back as she laid herself on the water, her breathing slowly growing louder.

"Calm down," I calmly said, holding her back and looking at her. "You're muscles are tense. Relax a little bit, or you'll drown."

She blinked open her eyes and slowly breathed out. "You're not going to drown, Zexion..."

"Okay, so since you can float, you can kick your legs up and down so you can move," I said, looking at her with a grin. "Don't worry though, I'll hold your back when you move. A backstroke is considered the first thing when you teach swimming in my book."

"And I would like to see that book," She said seriously, kicking her legs and swimming in a circle; splashing water at Axel's face in the process. "And if I see it, I will hastily take it from your hands personally so that I can rip it apart piece by piece. It should not be considered a book from the first place."

"And here we are, thinking that you _do_ care for books," Roxas said, looking irritated as Axel splashed him with water repeatedly. "Will you stop that?"

"But you're so adorable! How could I not—"

_"One more splash and I will not let you touch me again."_

"I do care for my books," She said, ceasing all movement and standing up. She was slyly smirking at the 'kicked puppy' look Axel was giving Roxas, but Roxas was having none of it. "But I do not care for single book that is for the damned. One example is those Twilight Saga books."

"Glad to know that you agree with us," Axel said, handing her the water gun. "That author should know that vampires don't sparkle. Only _I_ can sparkle. Either way, to hell with Roxas' and Demyx's idea for teaching you how to swim and I want you to say hello to the water gun games."

And all it took to pull Axel down was my water perfection and Roxas' firm hands.

Zexy smiled approvingly at this.


	11. Chapter 10

_Zexion's POV_

* * *

Our vacation was but a short stop. We all left the beach at five o'clock in the afternoon and returned to the castle by ten o'clock in the evening.

Thank Kingdom Hearts that we're out of that blasted beach.

Either way, most of my comrades fell asleep in the Grey Room. I had the decency to go back to my room as like Superior and Saix. It was a dreamless yet enjoyable sleep, a sleep that I was content unlike last night. Ugh, it was a very atrocious nightmare. I, the Cloaked Schemer, slept with one of the most stupid however very energetic members in a room and in one bed. I absolutely detest Larxene and her actions. But last night, even though I call it a nightmare, was also kind of weird. You see, when that loathsome Larxene shouted for me to kiss him, I was ready to kill her until Demyx kissed me on my forehead.

It was weird really, but yes, I admit that I have flushed red when he did that. It wasn't my fault.

But it really does reconsider my feelings for him. Even if I didn't have a heart.

Demyx was constantly disturbing my time when I was in the library. I did not know why he does it. He could have interspersed with Xion and the others, but in the afternoon, he always visits me with a piece of white chocolate cake and a cup of my favourite tea, Earl Grey. It was rare when he didn't visit me. I usually thought that he was in a mission or nagging the Superior on and on about wanting to have a puppy. I have confirmed that he was doing those things. But I was strangely lonely when he did not do it.

And when he says that we all do have hearts, I always chide him that we do not. But it is maybe because I've grown used to him, that I really research all the things with relations to _'heart'_ and _'feelings'_. I've read many stories, theories and myths all about those two things and for me; it was practically one of the most impossible things.

And that is what I am going to do today. Again.

* * *

I was walking towards the library, wearing my cloak when I noticed a screaming match occurring inside the Grey Area. I peeked at the door way to see Superior and Saix doing—

I left away immediately.

Damn them and their public display of upmost affection. If you want to know, it involves a berserker dog and a dominating wolf.

Leaving that thought aside, I hurried away, passing the dining hall as my comrades eat their breakfast. Few of them had appalled faces, and the others were either smirking or covering the young ones ears. My lips quirked upwards as I saw them and walked forward once more, contemplating whether which one of them I should traumatize from my previous encounter first.

Yes, this is absolutely natural.

As I went inside the library, my nose instantly perked up at the oceanic smell. That must mean that Demyx was here before. I looked around the library and when I was at the last shelf, I stared at the mangas that I've brought before all completely aligned and with two new pillows and a blanket sitting by the desk. Maybe it's because Axel _'accidentally'_ burned my old ones when he thought that those were Larxene's. I do not know how he can recover so fast, past all those bruises on parts that should not be bruised.

Taking the pillow and blanket, a story entitled _'City of Bones'_ and a bookmark from my collection, I retreated unto my safe haven, otherwise known as the window sill. I've had a small mattress fitted in so that I can read without the usual disturbances that causes my… well, you know what I mean, to stay stiff.

As I got to the window sill, Kingdom Hearts was glowing in its glory. Usually, I could see Saix looking at it, but he was—well, never mind. Slipping off my cloak, revealing a t-shirt and black shorts, I sat on the sill with my back leaning on my new pillow and covering my legs with my blanket. Opening the book, a salty and sweet smell evaded my nose and I close the book, annoyed.

Is there no such thing as privacy?

"Is there something that you want, Roxas?" I asked out loud, noticing him because of his blonde hair. He came into my view, looking a little nervous.

"N-No," Roxas said nervously, twiddling his hands. He had his head down. "I just came here to send a message. I-Tt's from Vexen."

My eyes widened. "Did he find a remedy?"

He seemed to become stiff for a moment and go all quiet. I dropped the book from my hands and onto my lap, looking at him.

"H-He said that there was no cure," He spluttered, looking at his feet. "He announced it to us and said to keep it as a secret and so did the others, but I just f-figured that I should tell you, in case you get suspicious about us. I'm sorry."

I don't want to hear any more of it. I looked at Kingdom Hearts, silently cursing it and sighed.

"Then I must get used to this," I said quietly, but looking at him. I made myself smile serenely at him and his eyes widened. "It will be no hindrance in my missions. And thank you for informing me of this. I hope that everyone accepted the fact?"

"Actually no," Roxas grinned, still looking nervous. "Demyx had almost chocked him with his water powers. Axel was going to burn his lab and Lexaeus is probably helping him."

I choke back a laugh and he looked very surprised. Well, Axel had been a part of the _'I-will-kill-Vexen'_ part. "Look Roxas, you do not need to be so anxious around me. I hardly chide you. By far, you're the most mature out of the horde."

"Yeah, I know," He grinned, looking somewhat relieved. "But seeing you smile and chuckle, that's sort of rare."

"I know what you mean," I said seriously, but laughing in the end. "Either way, is there something else you want to say?"

"Are you going to kill Vexen?"

"Not quite," I said, leaning once again onto my pillow. "I already know who'll kill him. And he'll do a splendid job, if I do say so myself."

* * *

"_Vexen! Get your ass right in this office this instant!" Superior's voice boomed angrily from inside his office._


	12. Chapter 11

_Zexion's POV_

* * *

It was five days after Roxas told me that I cannot remain as a boy, but as a girl.

Do not make me wrong, I feel highly engrossed to kill that blonde scientist, but I am now enjoying his pain and suffering as he was given a whole year of harassment and molestation by the pink-haired pervert. Demyx, I was told, tried to kill Vexen with the use of an ice cube, an egg, a dozen of broccoli and a marshmallow. I do not know how to even relate to that but it was Demyx, a representation of many mixtures. Most of them, actually, causing the most explicable sound called _'Boom'_ in any way.

Larxene and Xion did enjoy my distress in becoming a girl for now and ever. They'd always request me to their room for a whole new makeover, but it usually ends me getting kidnapped and dragged to their room. I was thankful that they let me cut my hair to only my mid-back instead of my waist and let my bangs grow with the help of Vexen's hair re-growth potions. The clothes that I know have were all normal looking I suppose, except from that strapless number Larxene gave me. I won't be wearing that. All in all, my wardrobe had dark and vibrant colours that I do not know what to get paired with. But I was even more relieved when I saw some pants in there.

Either way, I was heading towards the kitchen for a small lunch to find that the refrigerator was only occupied by a single pop tart. I wrinkled my nose from the poor infestation and close the refrigerator, checking the other cabinets. All we have left, after some looking, are cherries, a pop tart, a misshapen tomato and a bottle of olive oil.

This is ridiculous.

Looking at the task board—we have tasks assigned to each of us every day—it was my turn to do the groceries with a partner.

It was Demyx.

_Is this bullying?_

Normally, Superior wouldn't let Demyx do that task since last time; he only bought a huge aquarium and fishes instead of the food. We starved for eight hours.

Sighing, I went to my room to get dressed. Sliding my cloak off, I wore a pair of black leggings, a white blouse that ends mid-thigh and a pair of black Converse high-tops. Instead of tying my hair, I put on a black bowler hat and placed a silver wristwatch on my wrist. Looking at the mirror, hanging my bag on my shoulder, and nodding in content, I opened up a portal and went to the Grey Area.

"Demyx," I called, stepping out of the portal. Blinking, I looked slightly out of place.

All the members, excluding Superior, Saix, Marluxia and Vexen, were playing a game where you twist yourself and place the limb on that selected colour. Apparently, all were twisted into many shapes that I do not know where to begin with. And because in our free time we are allowed to wear our casual, the mix of colours was more infuriating than the twisted bodies.

It was a nice sight. If you count in the pink-haired pervert and the blonde-bleached scientist, it won't be called Twisters anymore. Actually, I think they'd all be in their rooms, silently cursing on why it happened.

"Um, is this a debauched time to disturb you?" I asked, looking at them. I sat on one of the couches and observed them interestedly as Lexaeus positioned his right foot on a blue circle.

"Not exactly," Axel groaned from under Xaldin. "Hey Zex, can you spin that wheel over there?"

He pointed towards the wheel with four colours, red, blue, green and yellow. I went over and spun the wheel. It ended in red.

"Red and your left hand," I said out loud, smirking at the state he'll be in once he does make his left hand move to the red circle. 'Hop to it, flame boy."

"_Goddammit_," He said, looking slightly angry and irritated. He cursed and turned to place his hand but before he could so, the whole stature collapsed, making me smile as there were many hisses of pain.

"You are an evil person, Zex," He hissed as he rubbed his back and bottom.

"It was the wheel's," I derided, crossing my arms. "You asked me to spin. Thus, it was your fault for trusting me."

"That hurt, Axel!" Demyx shouted in pain, rubbing his elbow until he looked at me with interest. "What's with the clothes, Zexy? Are you going somewhere?"

"Technically, we're going out," I said, looking at him as I stood up. "I am lucky that you have already changed into your casual clothes, otherwise we'd not be in schedule," I pointed out, looking at his white t-shirt splattered with various colours of vibrant paint, black denim pants and his blue Converse shoes. "Have you brought your munny with you? I think my munny will not be used if it concerns grocery shopping."

He seemed to have stopped all movements when I said that we're going out. I waved my hand in front of his eyes and he blinked back in an answer, showing that he was now alert to his surroundings.

"G-Grocery shopping?" He asked stupidly and I roll my eyes.

"Yes," I said irritably, folding my arms. My head perked up and my nose twitched. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I can smell some sort of salty and possibly dog perfume.

"Here is the munny that you are going to use for grocery shopping, Six," Saix said imperiously, looking at me with his golden eyes. I noticed that there was a mark on his neck and his cloak being bigger than his normal ones. I snatch the white envelope from him and counted the munny.

"It's nice to know that you're a bit too disheveled when you are involved with the Superior, Saix," I smirked, giving Saix a sly look. He coughed uncomfortably and walked away.

"Use protection!" Axel added, waving him goodbye with a mischievous smile.

"How much do we have, Zexy?" Demyx asked happily as he practically skipped towards me.

"Ten thousand," I answered plainly, looking at Demyx with a passive nod. "It looks like you can buy new headphones with this."

"Actually, I'm thinking of an iPod," He says, opening a portal and handing me a black handbag. I looked at Xion and she gave me a thumbs-up. Placing the munny securely inside the bag I step through the portal, Demyx trailing behind.

* * *

"What's this Zexy? Is this cookie dough?"

"No Demyx, that's soap," I sighed wearily, pushing the cart forward and placing the soap inside the cart. We were halfway through with the grocery shopping, and apparently, Demyx was having fun. "Shall we go and get some meat?"

"Sure," He said placing his hands on the cart. I retracted my arm as he touched but he just smiled. "I'll pull while you go and take some meat."

"You know, you should have told me that before," I said, placing a meat box—to keep the meat in one place—in front of me and grabbing some grinded meat. He was whistling something I have heard before. I think it was the song _'Three Blind Mice'_.

"Yeah, but you don't tell me what you should," Demyx said happily as I glared at him. Placing more pork, chicken and beef in the box, I held the handles of the box and tried lifting it. It was heavy! Placing it back, I look at Demyx who I thought was behind the cart and now was just next to me, holding the box. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the gentleman?" I asked carefully, looking as Demyx placed the meat in the bottom of the cart. "And how do you sneak up on—never mind, I forgot you're so agile and silent."

"Yeah, well, guys tend to do this when they're on an activity with a lady and yes, I am a ninja," He says casually as we go to the vegetable part of the store. His face turned in disgust. "I hate vegetables."

"But you eat them, and no, you're not a ninja," I said, taking some tomatoes and placing it in the cart. Passing the whole part, we hurry towards the aisle where they put the cereal boxes and we picked out his and the others favourite cereal. "Is there anything more you want to add?"

His eyes glittered in happiness. "Snacks! Sodas!"

"Alright, alright," Sighing as he bounced around, I grabbed hold of the cart and he instantly placed all the food, snacks and sodas galore, inside the cart. "How did you get all of these things in less than a minute?"

"I just do stuff that you don't know," He said in a sing song voice before helping pull the cart towards the cashier, but in the corner of my eye, a family was staring at an empty cart. Turning my head as fast as possible when a boy looked at me, I ran to Demyx. As he placed the food onto the counter, I took out the envelope with the wads of cash Superior gave us.

"That'll be eight thousand and five hundred munny please," He, the cashier, said, smiling a bit at me. I cautiously gave him the munny and waited for the receipt. Looking at the plastic bags laden with food, I thought on how we're going to carry those.

"Excuse me sir," I said, looking at him and smiling. He looked at me and I thought that there was a blush coming into his cheeks. "But how much munny for the cart? My house is very far and I do not have any means of transportation."

"One thousand munny," He says thoughtfully. Sighing in relief, I gave him the munny as he gave me my receipt, and we left the grocery store. Demyx was looking at me weirdly, too.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him, tilting my head as I examined him more. He looks at me with observation still and I stepped closer at him. "Is there?"

"Um, no, but I have a question," He said, looking at me. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Making guys do what you want them to do," He said in a defiant tone. I roll my eyes and take his hand. His eyes widened a bit and I smiled to myself. "Oh, I see. You use your charm as a girl and implant it to us men."

"Very good," I said, taking my hand off his and pushing the cart forward. He is just like your average school boy. Just a bit more... rebelled? More nosy? "Now let's buy that new iPod that you've wanted."

"Yay!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG, guys. You made this story have over 500 views! This is truly a first! CELEBRATION IS A MUST! A new chapter will be prevailed soon!**

**These characters belong to Square Enix.**


	13. Chapter 12

_Demyx's POV_

* * *

"Thanks for helping me today, Demyx," Zexy thanked as we arranged everything in the kitchen. I got my new blue iPod and it is totally worth a day with Zexy. But to be honest, it's a bit of both.

"Any time Zex," I said happily, placing a box of cereal inside the cabinets as I chewed on some chocolate. "But you still owe me for buying you that new book."

"Oh, alright," She sighed, hands on her hips. She changed into her normal clothes, an over-large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She looked like one of the girls that usually behaves and stays home. In which, she entirely is. "Where are the others?"

"You can call us by our names, _Zexion_," Axel said aloud as he entered the room, a proud smirk on his face. "Guess what we just did."

"It's pointless to say anything, _Axel_," Zexy said, looking over her shoulder, closing the cabinet as she did. "You do not need to blabber what you did to Roxas. It is very rude enough."

"But Zexy, it's important!" Axel pouted, looking at her with regret. "Roxas and I devised a sick plan on how to expose Superior and Saix's sexual relationship!"

"The hell, Axel?" I asked him, complete disbelief etched on my face. "Really? As much as I want to join you, I clearly don't want to be a dusk."

"First of all, Axel," Zexy started with complete disgust on her face. "Do not call me _'Zexy'_."

"But why can Demyx?" Axel whined, but with a hint of playfulness.

"Because he'll drown my books," She said stiffly, looking at me. I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. Like I'll ever do that. "Secondly, I think having witnessed the most callous activity Marluxia was doing with Vexen, I hardly think that this plan of yours will have any effect except a few gasps. Besides, do you want to suffer Saix's Berserker stage?"

I choked back a laugh at Axel's expression.

"But in reality, do you _really_ want to see how their sexual relationship goes?" She asked, hands on her hips. "I mean really, did you see them at it earlier? As far as I know, it consists of whipped cream," She counted with her fingers. "A leather collar, a dog bone, a whip as far as I'm sure and maybe a—"

"You know what, I think I'll just burn the plan," Axel sighed, slightly puffing his cheeks and walking away. Once the kitchen doors were closed, Zexy burst into an uncontrollable laughter. I widened my eyes as she hugged her body, her chest moving as she laughed. Her laugh was like a flurry of chimes.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked in complete curiosity as she finally controlled herself, a few chuckles escaping from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but it's so funny," She chuckled, looking at me with a smile. My heart would skip a beat if I had one, in my case we do. "Either way, are you done there?"

"Yup!" I said, placing the carton of eggs inside the fridge and closing it with my hips. "So, what'd you want to do?"

"Call Lexaeus," She said in an off-handed voice. She noticed my face and rolled her eyes. "It's his turn to cook dinner. But it's either we decide on take-out and he'll pay for it."

"But I thought he's still recovering from bus lag," I said thoughtfully, putting my hand under my chin.

"Take out it is," She grumbled, walking towards the Grey Area. I hurriedly followed her. As we entered the Grey Area, everyone was gathered around the coffee table.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously. They all stiffened and I believe I saw Xigbar tuck something in his pants.

"N-Nothing," Luxord stammered out, looking quite nervous even if he has a smile on his face. "N-Nothing at—"

"What do you want for take-out?" Zexy asked out of the blue. We all stared at her. Really, she doesn't even pay attention to the topic? As smart as she is, I think she's oblivious to everything.

"Pizza?" Xion said in uncertainty. Zexy nodded and went towards the telephone, leaving us again.

"D-Don't you h-have s-something to do, Dem?" Roxas asked with false cheeriness.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" I asked, taking a step forward. On cue, Zexy cut in front of me and looked very blank.

"They've stolen you're camera," She said, looking at the group. My face heated up and I glared at them. They all cringed. She looked at them with a huff before proceeding towards the door. But before she could close the door, something blue and shiny was in her hands. "But thank you for the blackmail."

There was a twitch that occurred to all of us and Luxord checked all his pockets, all containing nothing.

"H-How—"

"Take this as payback for enjoying my distress as I started being a lady," She offered without pausing, looking quite sinister. We all took one step towards her, making her click her tongue disapprovingly. "Now, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you touch me, I will post all of your most embarrassing videos on Twitube."

"You wouldn't," Axel said in disbelief, looking at her. Zexy only smiled and took out at least thirteen cameras on their straps.

"I've even included Superior's and Saix's cameras, as well as the hidden ones placed around the castle lest there be an intruder. And even if you've managed to delete them on Twitube, I have back-up CD's to use."

Okay, she's really scary. Thank god I'm so in love with her that I'm already used to it.

"Right, so Demyx, what do you have in store inside this camera?" She asked, looking at me with a sly smile. I think the heat was rising onto my neck just got hotter. "If you won't say anything, then maybe I'll just take a look at it—"

"They're pictures of you," I blurted out loud, looking positively embarrassed. Zexy just widened her eyes, her mouth forming a small _'o'_. The camera slipped from her hands, as well as the others and slipped onto the floor with a soft thud. Good thing that I have protection for my camera. The others? I don't know.

"Dude," Axel whispered from my back. I turned my back and looked angrily at Axel. "That's like, a confession."

"What is?" I hissed at him. "It's _your_ fault for taking my camera!"

"It was an accident!" He defended. "I was walking around the hallway and spotted it on the floor—"

"Er, guys? Zex's gone," Xion pointed out. I turned so fast that my neck made a cracking sound. Rubbing it, she was gone.

"Axel?"

"Yeah, Dem?"

"Go die in a ditch and bury yourself in a volcano and when you reach hell, make sure they torture you with water."

"Okay!"


	14. Chapter 13

_Zexion's POV_

* * *

Okay, isolation might not be the _easiest_ way to shy away from your crush.

_If_ I can consider him as my crush.

Sitting on my bed, I furiously ripped one of my reports into two.

"Stupid Axel and his obliviousness towards everyone," I mumbled angrily, tearing another report. "Stupid Vexen for making an _injudicious_ potion," I tore another. "And stupid Demyx for… for…"

The thought about how he smiled at me when we were doing the shopping clearly stiffened me up and I groaned out loud in frustration, trying to remove that sweet yet very confusing picture off my head. Plopping onto my pillow, I tried to forget the days he helped me in my work even if I refused. At some days, he'll bring me my favourite tea, Earl Grey, and a slice of blueberry cake, courtesy of himself. And at times, he'll even go and help rearrange some books in the library.

It wasn't easy.

"Just let me go into darkness," I mumbled to my pillow, holding it as a child would with a teddy bear. Lifting my head as I heard knocking, I grumbled. "Who is disturbing me?"

"No one is disturbed if one is not working," Xion chided playfully from behind the door and I glared at the door. "Can I come in?"

I reconsidered this. It might not be so bad when you have the same _'girl-to-girl'_ talk, right? "Su—wait, is someone there with you?" I asked cautiously and dangerously. There were some curses and shuffling before Xion came in, a fake, happy smile on her face. "You all have got to be joking."

"It was Axe—"

"I don't care about Axel, Xion," I muttered, looking at her as she sat on my desk chair. "I want him served as a carcass on a silver platter, Xion."

"Um yeah, about that," She scratched her head nervously. "Dem is actually inside the Grey Area, torturing Axel, Xigbar and Luxord in one of those water tanks of his."

My lips quirked up into a smile when I heard that Demyx is drowning them in his aquarium. He never lets anyone go near it but me. "Is he doing a great job?"

"Yup, even Saix joined him," She said gleefully. I looked at her with questioningly. "Those three didn't give their reports on time," she explained.

"I see," I murmured distractedly, looking at the other side of the room. "Um, Xion. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed, leaving her seat and seating beside me. "You can ask me anything!"

"I do not know why I am asking this, but," I turned to her. I felt the heat rush to my face. And before I know it, I was stuttering. "W-What is l-love?"

She must have been surprised because her lips opened and closed like a puffer fish. "Erm, what do you mean love?"

I looked at her with a pained face. "Please don't make me repeat it, Xion. It is bad enough that it hda to come out of my mouth."

She widened her eyes. "So you _are_ in love!"

"Never mind I asked," I huffed, plopping myself back onto my pillow until Xion grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her and I was surprised. Her eyes have this glowing mischief that's just waiting to be turned off.

"That's just brilliant!" She shouted happily, hugging me with all her might. I gasped for air as she let go of me. "It's Demyx, isn't it?"

"H-huh?" I asked dumbly, since my face practically felt like a fireplace.

"You are in love with Demyx! And he's in love with you!" She laughed, bouncing on the bed. "That took you long enough to understand! Then that proves it! We can go tell him that you love him and it'll be all—"

"Er, there's a problem with that statement, Xion," I hissed, grinding my teeth as I caught her shirt and made her stop jumping. _"I don't know what to do."_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I growled at her. "What do I say to him that doesn't make me look so stupid?"

"That won't be a problem, you know. Demyx isn't the kind who wants someone perfect," She said reassuringly, rubbing my back softly as I placed my head in my hands. "Besides, I know for a fact that he loves you for who you are, even if you have the habit of sniffing around and eating something that he makes when he isn't there."

"How do you even _know_ that?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as you love him, it'll be absolutely fine," She smiled before standing up and walking towards my closet. "Now, where was that little number I kept hidden in your closet," She mumbled to herself as she went through my closet.

"What _'little number'_?" I asked incredulously, looking at Xion who gave a triumphant cheer. She turned and in her hands, was a simple white sleeping gown and a pair of lacy socks. "Where the hell did you get those?!"

"I just kept them," She hummed, walking towards me. She sets them on the bed and stood in front of me. "Say _'Hooray!'_ with your hands up."

"Erm, hooray?" I mumbled confusedly, lifting my hands up. In a second, that even I didn't notice, my t-shirt was gone. I yelped and covered my bra-covered chest. "What the hell, Xion?!"

"Don't worry, you're wearing a bra," She said, waving it off as she disposed my t-shirt and handing me the sleeping gown. "Wear this and when you're done, take off those ghastly shorts and put on the socks," She said, pointing towards the black shorts I'm wearing. "I'll tie your hair afterwards."

Slowly, I put on the gown to cover my chest and to spare myself the half nudity. Slipping off my shorts, I went over to Xion at my desk. Sitting on the chair, I carefully put on the socks before she went haywire with my hair, and after a few minutes—probably ten—she ended it with a simple loose ponytail.

I snorted. "Your effort for a loose ponytail is simply outstanding, Xion."

"Shut it," She grumbled, looking positively embarrassed. "Don't rub it in."

"Yeah, right," I snickered, standing up looking at the attire. "What's all this for, anyways?"

"It's a sorry gift for Demyx," She said, beaming at me. "You look absolutely perfect!"

"What's this got to do—"

"Look Zex, everyone's practically sleeping at this time. No disturbances, whatsoever. So I suggest that you sleep in Dem's room," Xion said airily. I opened my mouth to give her a snide remark about this plan of hers but she cut me off before I could even start. "It's this or the whole Romeo and Juliet thing. And I _will_ put on a balcony, mind you."

"I should have never let you enter my quarters," I grounded out as she opened a portal. "You are lucky that I'm even _allowing_ you to this, and if this fails, I'll put you inside my Lexicon."

"Whatever, now go!" She said cheerfully, pushing me inside. I tumbled a bit as I entered and when I dropped unceremoniously onto the floor; a worried voice came beside me.

"Z-Zexy! Are you alright?"

I felt his hands hold me up and I looked at the floor as I'm on my two feet. I carefully looked at his blue-green eyes and felt the heat rising up in my face. He looked so... distraught. Does this happen when I'm mean towards him? I looked down at the floor again.

"Um, is Xion behind this, huh?" Demyx asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck adorably as a red blush covered his cheeks. "She'd been planning this earlier, I've heard?" I shook my head in affirmative. "Well, at least you're okay and all..."

I jerked my head upward to tell him that I'm more than okay as he bent down to look at me more closely and… and…

We kissed.

For the first time.

_Bloody_—I don't care if I curse anymore—_fucking hell_.

* * *

**A/N: OH. MY. GAWD.**

**I am so sorry for not updating anytime sooner! There's school, and I had a truckload of projects (in which, they all piled up at the last week before exams), so I wasn't able to upload this. Trust me, after the quarter is over, I'll definitely try to finish the story. Maybe I'll stop at sixteen chapters before I start another one. After all, this is the most viewed story I had in a while. :)) I'll update as fast as I can, I promise!**

**Read and Review, guys! **

**KINGDOM HEARTS does not belong to me, but to the ever fantastic Square Enix. **


End file.
